Talk:Cindy Meltzer
Jordan Thomas stated that Cindy could call her father from a distance and that she fell under Eleanor's spell so she can call Delta daddy. She also has an interesting kinship with Eleanor and she could use Big Sisters to leave messages to her father in the surface. In my opinion the Meltzers (father and daughter) have a lot in common with Delta and Eleanor. Delta was an outsider investigating the vanishing of ships in the area (above Rapture). his investigations led him to find Rapture. Eleanor leaves Delta many messages and clues all the way urging him to go and find her. The striking resemblance between those characters is quite interesting. // Kelzow20 14:58, February 17, 2010 (UTC) The image.....looks......so.......real.... The image of Cindy looks much much much like a real photo, why is that? Naruto fan 6 13:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Nfan 6 :Uhh... because it is? I thought that was understood. o_o ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 14:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :It is an image from the There's Something in the Sea site, so it is a photo of a real little girl. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 14:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC), Ok, but she looks anything short of being age she was kidnapped, she looks 2 or 3 years younger that. Naruto fan 6 10:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 Little Sister? "It is strongly believed that the Little Sister bonded to Mark (as a Rumbler type Big Daddy) is his daughter Cindy. However, this can not be proved outright since Rumblers don't have Alpha Series bond and protect any Little Sister they find. Splicers know how to take down even the more hostile Alpha Series, as seen right near the area where Mark is found, so to simply take his Little Sister and allow him to find a new one on his own doesn't seem out of the question." But wasn't it confirmed by Jordan Thomas and Elizabeth Tobey (In the forums) that the Little Sister walking around with Mark IS indeed Cindy? The developpers were even planning to give the sister blonde hair to show that it's Cindy. Yes, the details mentioned above are possible, but it seems that 2K themselves intended for Delta to meet Cindy and harvest/save her. Ant423 01:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 --- Perhaps they wanted to limit the players personal involvement about a child who now has a name and identity rather than just being another Little Ghoul we so easily decide the fate of. DO you kill her (even with the green misty stuff, you realize whats supposed to take place) or DO you 'save' her to an as yet uncertain fate (how many of those 'saved' LS actually made it back alive to Tenenbaum ??) Much simpler to avoid such issues and just not have a 'Cindy'. Testxyz 15:08, August 20, 2013 (UTC) : SitS empathy stuff was laid on a little too thick All the bizaare stuff a 'Big Sister' was doing for Cindy to contact Meltzer (instead of doing something useful like getting her the heck out of Rapture). Secret Codes from a Sisterized 6/7 year old?? (kid that smart might have been too hard to 'condition' --and did you ever wonder what Sofia Lamb did with all such rejects or how many she maimed in botched kidnappings?? ) I understand it was a 'Flash' game, and a publicity stunt, and the company was even less particular about vetting the material generated. But this was not made up of a horde of horribly expensive combination assets. There was more chance to have text story descriptions (the writing) be better reviewed and modified to make it less fantastical and more logical in the details.. I dont know, it seems to have been put together from a brainstorm session committee who all had to have their pet ideas included. Testxyz 15:00, August 20, 2013 (UTC) - "Cindy presumably used this code to leave the markings on the outside of the Lunchbox Puzzle." All the Lutwidge stuff is its own bizaareness, but isnt it a bit contrived that Lutwidge and Cindy (and a Big Sister) all coordinate this together ??? Testxyz 15:00, August 20, 2013 (UTC) - "Cindy's voice is also recorded at the end of the “Rise, Rapture, Rise” " Yes, I can imagine Cindy sitting in a recording studio (needed equipment ASSUMING you could re record ontop of a Vinyl record... ). Well I guess they couldnt exactly mail out reproduction Acc-Vox machines with a 'tape' recording which could have been (logically) rerecorded over. And it somehow winds up being sent to Metlzer, allegedly via a Big Sister ... just 'popped it in the post' ?? Again, its all for a publicity stunt. Limited budget and all that. Testxyz (talk) 11:07, January 3, 2014 (UTC)